1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for weaving one or more plants into a variety of interlocking, three-dimensional shapes using a weaving-aid device. The weaving-aid device allows the operator to efficiently create consistent, symmetrical woven plants by hand that may be easily transported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nature has designed plants to grow in certain ways. Humans, however, often train plants to grow in shapes that are not found in nature. This is generally done for aesthetic reasons, and different techniques, including plant weaving techniques, may be used to create different shapes.
Previous techniques for weaving plants are time-consuming, making it commercially unfeasible to weave plants. It is often difficult to weave plants in a consistent, symmetrical, even pattern. In addition, existing plant weaving techniques are awkward and cumbersome, especially if the plant stems are long because long plant stems often get tangled and may break during the weaving process. Other techniques involve weaving plants permanently planted in the ground, making it impossible to transport the final woven plants.
Therefore, there exists a need to rapidly weave long-stemmed plants in a manner that protects plants stems from breaking, and creates an easily-transportable final plant product with an even, symmetrical interlocking, woven pattern.